pjhobbitlotrfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Gamgee
'Samwise "Sam' Gamgee i's the one of the four hobbit protagonists of of the Peter Jackson film series, The Lord of the Rings. He is portrayed by Sean Astin. The hobbit would become Frodo Baggins' sole companion on the Quest to Mordor, Sam has undying loyalty for his friends and does anything to protect them, including his best friend, Frodo. Sam is part of the Gamgee family and the Fellowship of the Ring. Early life Sam was born April 6, a few years after Frodo was born, but before Merry and Pippin to Hamfast"The Gaffer" Gamgee and his wife, Bell Goodchild. As a child, Sam became best friends with Bilbo Baggins' young "nephew" Frodo Baggins and their young er cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. His best friend's uncle Bilbo, who was one of Sam's idol heroes, asked the gaffer to teach his son, to which Mr. Gamgee agreed to. He also was childhood friends with Rosie Cotton, but their friendship would become something deeper. In reality, Rose and Sam began developing feelings for each other, but both kept it from the other person. The only person who seemed to know both Rose and Sam's true feelings for each other was their friend, Frodo. Sometime later, Sam becomes Frodo's and Bilbo's gardener after the Gaffer retired. History Bilbo's Farewell Party On September 22, TA 3019, Sam was fixing up one of the plants. Later that evening, he attended Bilbo's one 111th birthday and Frodo's coming of age. From afar while drinking ale 1, he watched Rosie dance, but didn't have the courage to ask her himself. Frodo seeing Sam's distress ran over to his friend and told him to ask Miss Cotton for a dance. However, Sam refused and chose to get more ale, but Frodo however refused to let Sam walk away and pushed him in Rosie's direction. During Bilbo's farewell speech, the Hobbit disappeared, thus shocking all the party guests including Sam. Weathertop One night when Aragorn went to scout ahead, Sam participated in cooking with Merry and Pippin. The smell of smoke woke Frodo up who immediately put the fire out with his foot, calling them "fools" at the same time. The hobbits are ambushed by the Nazgul, while Sam called them devils as they began dueling them. However, Frodo ends up being wounded as Aragorn comes to their rescue. Sam immediately went to his friend's side, and begged Aragorn to do something to save Frodo. However, it was beyond Strider's power to help save the poor hobbit. While Frodo and Arwen made their way to Rivendell on a different route, Aragorn continued leading the Hobbits to the Last Homely House. Rivendell Sam hardly left Frodo's side as his master recovered in Rivendell. Frodo finally awoke in October 21st at ten o'clock. Frodo was later summoned to a secret council, known as the Council of Elrond. Secretly, Sam, Merry and Pippin were eavesdropping during the entire meeting. Sam revealed himself to the council and ran to Frodo's side. He stated that Frodo wasn't going anywhere without him. Elrond noted the bond between the two, and stated that it was hard to separate Frodo and Sam from each other, since the latter of the two was not invited to the secret council. Following Sam's example, Merry and Pippin also volunteered to travel with Frodo Moria Early life: Real elvish Rope Category:Characters Category:Hobbit Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Stub articles